A Shoe in for Godot
by OhShirleyUJest
Summary: This is what happens when an English teacher assigns one too many existentialist plays. What happens when Estragon is confronted by someone - not Vladimir - while waiting for Godot... Based off Samuel Beckett's "Waiting for Godot".


**Introducing: an existentialist play on existentialism with Parker-note!**

This came into being when a certain teacher asked us to read one too many existentialist plays. I don't own Estragon (from "Waiting for Godot") nor do I own his boots. The student is mine, but to say "don't steal him" would be silly. Didn't I just steal a character?

I apologize for the formatting, but it's the best I could do. [] indicates stage directions. Without further ado:

_"A Shoe in for Godot"_

[Estragon enters from left, sits under a small willow at center stage. He begins struggling t o remove his boots. The labors appear to no avail. Presently a 17 year-old student (male British boarding school?) enters and considers the scene. Shortly...]

Student: [curious] What are you doing?

Estragon: Waiting for Godot. [continues tugging on boots with no pauses]

Student: And that requires the removal of footwear?

Estragon: Yes

Student: [slightly sarcastic] Not working to well, is it?

Estragon: But that's the point! It is symbolic, or... [looks around with confusion] is it?

Student: In some context maybe. [pause]  
So, how long have you been waiting?

Estragon: Since yesterday. Or maybe yesterday's yesterday. It doesn't really matter. I'm waiting for Godot.

Student: So, the struggle with your boots, does that always happen? [Estragon nods distractedly] Every time? You struggle often, but get nowhere. So... In your wait, the boots are an introduction, a point of consistency that everything else falls into place around. [pauses] I see the function, but what is the purpose?

Estragon: [angrily] There is no purpose! [calms suddenly] I'm waiting for Godot!

Student: [sarcastically] Right. Literature has no purpose. The boots certainly say something about you!

Estragon: [mildly curious] Oh?

Student: Two things, actually. The first is that you obviously don't know your shoe size; but the second... there's the rub.

Estragon: What rub? [stops tugging and searches around boot and looks at it curiously] I see no rub?

Student: Beckett, you author of existence, is saying something. By showing your inability to succeed at removing boots, he highlights you inability to take decisive action.

Estragon: [angrily] Oh really! I'm leaving! [continues sitting. Calms and resumes tugging on boot again.]

Student: Exactly! You can no more leave or make a decision than you can remove your boot. Basically, your boots symbolize your personal helplessness.  
[Estragon ignores the statement with studious obliviousness. Keeps on tugging]  
But, I suppose it goes farther. This symbol, it's like a kick towards a theme. A greater meaning. We all struggle with boots, do we not? [pauses, waiting for a response. Estragon continues purposeful obliviousness] Really, don't we? After all, Vladimir could not leave either. You both wait for Godot for all eternity - never making an independent decision, waiting for Godot to tell you what to do. [Pauses, looks around]  
Of course, he is a bit late, or maybe I'm just a bit early. Still Struggling?

Estragon: [with a vehement tug on boot] Of course! [Pauses, glares at student, continues struggle]

Student: Yes, you struggle and struggle, wait and wait, but little really gets done. But that is the point of course. Hey, want a carrot?

Estragon: [looks up] Yes. [accepts carrot, holds in mouth while tugging on boots]

Student: This man, Samuel Beckett, created you in "Waiting for Godot"; he created your never ending struggle to tell us something.

Estragon: [speaking around carrot] He tells me nothing; I wait for Godot.

Student: [in singsong] He uses you.

Estragon: [stops tugging, pulls carrot out of mouth angrily] I'm leaving! [Doesn't move. Looks at carrot, takes a bite, then again holds the rest in mouth and resumes tugging on boots]

Student: Exactly! Humanity cannot leave, humanity can change little, a single person is ineffective! We are all struggling with our boots, awaiting a purpose! But the world has no plan to give us. Godot will never come, but we will sit here, tugging on our boots.

Estragon: [looks up curiously at student. Pauses tugging to hold carrot contemplatively] You're not struggling with your boots. [looks down at his boot, starts tugging again.]

Student: [sighs] It's a symbol. Enjoy your wait... [in a singsong] Godot could not make it today, but he will surely come tomorrow. [exits]

The End

Parker Note: You may have a future as an existential playwright. But as an AP essay, it's a 1.

My Response: So?

Author's note: Unless you've read Samuel Beckett's "Waiting for Godot" this probably made no sense. Of course, if you have, it probably _still_ made no sense. I'm not sure if this work is technically "fan-fic" but it doesn't really seem like anything else either. I hope you enjoyed... or at least didn't end up banging your head into a wall screaming "why".


End file.
